


In the Ashtray

by BleachedWhite



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Blood and Gore, F/M, Manipulation, Sadism, Stalking, Teenage Drama, The Legion doesnt have much for options right now, The deeper we go, They're struggling, the worse it gets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedWhite/pseuds/BleachedWhite
Summary: Frank and his gang members are never taken by The Entity. The Legion is suffering in the real world. They left school and the town hates them. They’re cold and hungry, so they have to leave Ormond, and soon. Frank is controlling, Julie is agitated, Joey wants respect, and Susie just wants some goddamn chocolate milk.P.S. They may not be the only ones causing trouble in Ormond...





	1. Chapter 1

When you betray someone, you end up betraying yourself in the end.

 

It began after the mural began to drip its white blood, reading out The Legion like a true testament to their victories.

“Damn nice looking.” Joey.

Distracted by the large words he was looking at, Frank casts his head back to the group. They’ve managed to creep up the stairs without so much as a board creaking. Now they’re all smiles, their hoods not hiding the lively gleam to their eyes.

Frank smiles and lets his shoulders drop. He’s their leader - He can’t look apprehensive. If he did, Julie would notice. “Sneaky lot, aren’t ya?”

“Learned from the best,” Susie beams.

Julie scoffs “Suck up.”

A stuck out tongue later and Joey pushes between the two girls to approach Frank. “Hey, could we chat outside?”

Frank grins. “Why? So you can flirt without Juls getting jealous?”

An eye roll and Joey drags his idiot friend out on the wrap around deck of the lodge. The bitter wind hits their faces where it doesn’t billow their hoods around.

“So what did you need me for, comrade?”

“It’s about the pantry.”

“What about it?” Frank doesn’t like the way Joey leans over the banister, looking out at the silhouettes of frozen ski lifts. “We took care of it on our last outing.”

“Well now it’s a problem again.” Joey shoves himself from the banister. “Rats and their shitty asses got in and ate it all.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Frank thinks this over as he peeks from the corner of his eye at Julie. She’s inside, entertaining Susie with a deck of cards. Julie has this cute smile whenever she thinks no one is looking. Frank loves that smile.

“Frankie?”

Instantly his attention is back on Joey, and not for good reasons. “What?”

Joey already has his hands up to protect him, but he’s smiling, knowing Frank wouldn’t do anything rash. Nothing except shove him into the railing, that is. “Hey, man, I’m just teasing! You always get so worked up-”

“And whose fault is that, Joey?” Frank tightens his fist in Joey’s shirt, threatening to push him over the banister.

He chuckles nervously. “You wouldn’t hurt your friend over a nickname, would ya?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“Cool-”

“I could kill over it.”

“What?”

Silence.

Then Frank smiles and steps back, letting Joey slide down to the snowy deck boards. He’s a frightening shadow with the lodge lights in behind. The only thing to give him away is the blue gleam to his eye. Slowly, his hand, the same one which just clutched at Joey’s shirt, is now offering him a lift.

Joey gulps nervously and reaches out. His hand doesn’t shake because of the cold.

“Don’t do it again.”

 

Susie smiles at the guys when they get in, carrying some snowy logs. “We already have enough to build a fort. Why bring more in, ya idiots?”

Julie, stoic as ever, is leaned back on the couch, a half downed beer in hand. She soon has the brown glass bottle balanced on the back of her hand.

Frank tosses his three logged pile beside the fireplace, and sure enough, there is already a two foot pile next to the roaring flames. “Ah, shit.” He rubs the back of his neck.

Julie glances up. “Frank.”

He turns to his girl, curious. “Yeah, babe?”

She looks back at him with those piercing, hazel eyes. “Tell me, did you get the blankets at that old guy’s place?”

The may or may not have picked clean some guy’s place this morning. They may or may not have found hot chocolate packets (to Joey’s delight) and ugly knit, but warm blankets. They were supposed to grab them.

Slowly, Frank turns his head to Joey. The other man is already looking back at him and grinning innocently.

Julie sighs. “Really? Neither of you dumb fucks grabbed them? They were the brightest, ugliest orange and you forgot-?”

Frank is quick to sit next to his girl, reaching for her hand to hold between his. “I’m sorry, babe. You can have the blankets tonight.”

She squints back. “But it’s your turn to have them.” 

They take turns with the comforter. It’s the only moderately clean thing they have around to sleep in. That, and the sleeping bag Susie always gets cause she’s the youngest. Oh, and because Joey insisted she have it. The guy doesn’t care about much, but he has Susie at the top of his list to give a shit about.

It’s the one thing Frank appreciates about Joey - his loyalty to the girls of their rag tag group. He and Joey can endure a cold night by the fire with only a pillow to warm them, but Frank would rather die than let Julie go without a blanket. He is glad to see Joey do the same for Susie.

Frank squeezes Julie’s hands. “I’ll make it up to you and the others. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will find something a hundred times better.”

Julie dry laughs. “Like what? A cassette player?”

Susie perks up from the sip she stole from Joey’s hot chocolate mug. “Cassettes?! Oh, I’d kill for some music in this place!”

Joey nods in unison, an arm over Susie’s shoulder. “Place is fucking boring without some tunes… Frank, where can we find something like that?”

Frank leans back into the couch. “I suppose anywhere would have one… They aren’t as expensive as a record player…” He pauses and looks over when Julie has her hand across his thigh, her bottle for balancing long abandoned. “What is it, Juls?”

“You don’t have to get something like that. At least… don’t go into town for it.”

He rolls his eyes. “And why not?”

“Because I heard they found the body.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While food is an issue, so is the one Julie just brought up. A body has been found at the riverside just out of town, making more than the innocent quake with worry...

“Don’t joke like that-”

“You think I’d joke about this, you shortsighted fuck?” Julie shakes her head and leans into the couch as Frank is pushing himself out of it. “I’m serious, Frank. They found the guy and are parading around the town. I seen cops all over this morning.”

Frank is speechless.

Joey is first to say “We fucked, ain’t we?”

Susie shakes her head, placing her (originally Joey’s) mug aside. “They don’t know who did it though, right?”

Julie says “No, but how long until they do? We aren't exactly Aunt Maggie’s smiling neighbors next door who shovel off your front step and offer cookies.”

No one has proof of their crimes. Yes, the town has seen a rise of criminal mischief these last few months, but it means nothing if they never seen who did it.

Frank holds his mask in hand, thumb brushing over the black marker smile. It stares back at him, giving no answer to his troubles. He turns to his friends, back straight when he says “We continue as usual. If there’s no trouble in town, they’ll know we’re holding back.”

Joey raises a dark brown. “What now?”

“We will be suspects if the crimes stop. The cops will notice we’re hiding because we’re guilty. We can’t hold back now.”

Susie wiggles in her seat. “Does this mean we go balls deep with the destruction?”

He shakes his head. “Can’t change our pace. We need to keep up the usual destruction.”

“Aww…”

Frank turns to the fireplace as Joey whispers in Susie’s ear. He doesn’t know what Joey says and doesn’t care to. Probably some sugar coated crap about how Susie will have her chance at ‘ultimate destruction’ in the future. Something like that.

Julie slowly rises from the couch, careful of her side as she approaches Frank from behind. She wraps her long arms around his thin waist. It’s clear he hasn’t had his fair share of rations lately. She frowns. “You know I hate it when you’re skin and bones, Frank.”

He chuckles “Sorry, babe, but I’m just not hungry these days.”

“Is it why you’ve lost weight? Really?”

He keeps looking in the fire. He knows all too well not to look a woman in the eye when you’re lying. “Yeah. I already take so much shit from everyone I’m stuffed.”

She squeezes him tighter. His deflection with humor didn’t work. “Are we low on food?”

Bingo.

Frank tries not tense up, but with only a few layers of clothing between them, Julie knows. “Didn’t we pick up food this morning?” She asks.

“I… We did, yeah.”

“And what?” She slides around to his side, making him look at her. “Did fatass eat it all?”

Susie calls out “Hey! I know you’re talking about me!”

Julie shoots a glare in her direction. “Yes, we are. What will you do about it?”

A low huff and Susie leans back in her seat. Conveniently her seat is also Joey’s lap, letting him wrap arms around her. She can’t argue with Julie or Frank. They both have this… aura about them when they look at her, especially Frank. He is almost frightening when he looks over his shoulder, silencing her with only a look.

“It’s okay,” Joey whispers in her ear. “They ain’t mad at ya.”

“Still… I feel like they treat me like a kid.”

“Cause you act like one, dumb ass.” Joey grins even when he receives a pop across the head. He knew it was coming. He also knows how to distract her so Julie and Frank can talk about… whatever it is they talk about. He’d rather not know.

Julie takes Frank’s sleeve and pulls him around the corner. It’s darker here, but he can still see the gleam in her eyes. “Frank, I thought we had that shit under control.”

“Seems like the rats didn’t get the memo, babe. We need poison if we want them gone for good.”

Julie thinks it over. “Can we find some at the factory? They had to have had rat problems before it decided to tank. I’m sure they left poison- or at the very least some traps.”

He nods in agreement. “I can go with Joey tonight.”

“No,” Julie says firmly. “You two stay the night. It’s shitty out there. We all know you’d come back an icicle.”

Frank grins and takes her arms. “Would you warm up this icicle, babe?”

A quick shove and she heads back to the couch, leaving Frank to chuckle it over. Inside though, he’s worried at what’s to come. It’s barely February, one of the coldest months in Canada. They all decided to ditch home to stay here days at a time, avoiding family back in town. Last time they went home, Joey barely got out, his family even locking him in his room.

“It’s better this way,” Frank tells himself. “It sucks here… but I can take care of them.”

And if Julie is right about the body being found, they’ll really have to avoid going back. Susie would cave under the pressure and give something away. Cops would threaten jail time for her unless she gives them up.

Frank fidgets with the bandage across his hand, contemplating over their options.

He has to get more food and protect it. The doors need to be secured to keep out the cold. Blankets are necessary. Susie is complaining about shampoo and warm water… Can they even fix the furnace?

He pushes back his hood and messes with the short tufts of hair he has. There’s a lot of his plate he’s taken on so quickly. Before, when they would come out here for fun, it wasn’t that bad, because they could all go home, shower, eat, and sleep in a warm house. They can’t do all the same crap here. At least not yet…

Susie smiles nervously when Frank rounds the corner and steps into the light. “You cool?”

“About what?” He raises a brow.

“About there being no food?”

Joey holds up his free hand in his defense. “Hey, everyone knew except her. Might as well know.”

Susie leans forward, her pink hair bright in the fireplace light. “So?”

“Joey and I will go to the factory tomorrow.”

“Ooo, can I go? I’ve always wanted to see what illegal shit they did there,” Susie’s blue eyes beam.

The car production line was riddled with drug rumors, but the gang behind it left town years ago. It’s still off limits, but that won’t stop The Legion from having a private tour.

Frank smiles at Susie’s excitement. It lifts her spirits till he shakes his head. “No way, Suz. Joey and I will be quicker on our own.”

She says “And if I go it’ll be even quicker. These hands are made for more than vandalizing, you know.”

It’s true. She can squeeze into places Joey nor Frank could. There might even be a money stash the cops never found…

“Fine. You can come-”

“Woo!”

“Babe? You wanna join?”

Julie gives a half grin. “Why not? Could be fun.”

Frank claps his hands together. “Then it’s settled. We busting in this bitch tomorrow.”

They have to. Not much of a choice.

And Frank’s closed eye smile is convincing enough to put everyone at ease.

Everything will be okay.

It will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion, starved out by invading rats, add a new task to their checkbook, and it involves an abandoned factory. They wake up nice and early to the sound of wind blowing in through the cracks (and Joey snoring), heading out on the road. They don't know what to expect from the factory, but there has to be something good.

The February morning is greeted with a clouded sky, and thus minimal sunlight. It sucks when it’s also windy, but at least the group has Joey’s car. It’s nothing special, but he received it as a 16th birthday present and has kept it in good shape since then. Plus it’s a bright red shade and a sunroof… If only there was said sunlight.

Frank sits up front with Joey behind the wheel, the two of them quiet. In the back, Susie sits behind Frank, Julie behind Joey. The most that’s spoken is when Frank tells Joey he fucked up and missed the turn.

“Dammit,” Joey huffs bitterly. He checks all around them before doing a three point turn. “I swear, the snow banks get taller every year. The plows need to step their freaking game up.”

Susie says “I heard there’s a movie this guy kills people with a shovel. It was good.”

Joey looks at her in the rear view. “And how did you see it? We ain’t got a theater.”

“Mom had it mailed by Uncle Fred.”

“Seriously? Who would mail VHS?”

“My uncle didn't get the Don't-mail-this memo, okay? Anyway, he was super cool about it, so he's all that and a bag of chips in my book.”

Joey grins as he gets them turned around. “Who is the lead?”

“You know who...”

“You mean your celeb crush?” Joey shakes his head. “I should have known.”

Frank straightens up as the turn they take leads them down a bumpy path. While Joey is complaining about what this’ll do to his suspension, all Frank sees is the factory over the treetops. “There it is…”

Joey spits “What? My wheel? If the damn thing hasn’t flown off yet, it’s a freaking miracle!”

Julie leans between the front two seats, looking up in Frank’s direction. “Well shit. Guess it’s good all of us are going, babe.”

“Yeah…”

The place is huge, something they couldn’t tell from behind the tall, lush pines. Once the trees are out of the way, the wide, snow covered parking lot lets them see the smashed windows, cracked brick, and slanted streetlights.

“I can’t drive us through that,” Joey says instantly.

Frank and the others say nothing, agreeing completely as the four feet of snow greet them. No one has been around in a long time to clear the lot. Why would they? It’s pointless when there’s no work, leaving the place to rot in peace.

“We’ll have to walk in from here,” Julie says first. “No way the car will make it, but we can.”

“It’s cold,” mutters Susie.

“Yeah, and?” Julie smacks her leg. “We’re Canadian. We’re made for this.”

Joey grins at Susie in the rear view. “Yeah. You know how it goes, girl. Americans brag about warm weather and we brag about our toughness. You’re tough, aren’t ya, Susie?”

She huffs, not wanting to accept defeat. “Fine. We’ll walk.”

Julie pats her on the shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The snow is luckily hard as a rock after their feet sink in the first foot. Still, Susie complains through the blistering winds. At least the others can’t hear what she’s saying, all of them pulling their hoods to keep them on. The wind pushes and pulls at their chests, backs, and faces. It’s disorienting. Joey nearly falls over along the way when he leans forward into the wind, only for it to hit him from behind. Now he’s cursing up a louder storm than Susie is.

Julie reaches the first parking lot post and holds onto it as the others catch up. She waits patiently, the calmest of the group, even taking a moment to adjust her scarf. The black flag , of her scarf is like a beacon to the others to hurry up.

Frank takes Susie’s hand to help her forward. He feels for her the most, considering the girl is only wearing tights on her legs and a skirt. If they find some old overalls in this place, he’ll make her put them on over top. Not like the he or the others care about fashion and would mock her over them.

They make it to the overhang to the factory. There’s less snow here, some having blown under and towards the doors.

“Thank shit,” Joey mutters. He’s thinking the same as the rest - if the snow has piled up in front of the doors.

Frank steps forward and pulls at the handle. No budge. “We need to find another way in.”

Susie is shivering. “What about a window?”

“Too high.”

Joey chuckles as he shoves his hands in his sweatpant pockets. “The snow is over four feet. I’m sure we could-”

“It’s still too high.” Frank steps to the overhang edge and looks up at the smashed windows, squinting through the winds.

Julie taps him on the shoulder. “Let’s try another way in. The door here’s jammed and we can’t get in through any window. If not, we can come back another day when it isn’t so shitty out.”

Frank gazes down at her, contemplating their options. “Juls… That’s a good idea, but-”

“But?”

“But I’m not about to crawl around these walls for another way in. We’re ripping this bitch open.” Frank goes around her and nods to Joey. “Take off your belt-”

“I don’t have one, Frank.”

“Get Julie’s… and ask nicely.” Frank approaches the door, undoing his own belt as he goes.

Susie goes up while Joey asks Julie oh so nicely for her belt. “What are you doing?”

He looks up, belt held in his hands. He doesn’t have to look far as Susie is quite smaller than him. He grins. “We need leverage on the handles. This’ll help.”

Susie smiles back at him, eyes squinted. “Can I help?”

“Just stay back. Joey needs room for when you falls on his ass.”

“Hey!” Joey comes back, shoving into Frank. “Got your girlfriend’s belt. So what now? We making a noose?”

Frank goes up to the doors and loops his belt through the one handle. He gestures to his friend. “Do the same.” Listening well, they soon have a belt wrapped up in either handle. “Okay… now, on three. One… Two…”

Joey rips hard with both hands wrapped up in the belt. There’s a crunch somewhere in the door. “Aww yeah!” He smiles at Frank only to receive a glare. “What’s the death glare for, man?”

“I said on ‘three’, not ‘two’, ya dumb hooch.”

“Then why did you take so long? We’re freezing! No time to count like it’s some action movie, Frank.”

“Fine. I’ll count faster. One, two, three!”

Susie jumps back as the doors shoot open. “Wow! We got a Hulk here!”

Julie isn’t phased. Not a lot shocks her these days. She stands there, one hand on her hip, the other reaching out for her belt. “I’d let you keep it, but you’re too fat to wear it.”

Joey scoffs, shoving the belt in her open palm. “Screw you too, Juls.”

Frank pauses on his way into the factory, back to everyone.

Julie sighs. “Frank.”

He curves himself back to the others, or more specifically, to Joey.

Joey raises a brow. “What is it?”

Susie walks into the factory, right past Frank with her head down. It’s better if she is away from this, or more specifically... away from Frank.

Julie steps forward. “It’s just a nickname. Don’t lose your cool over it.” She moves in front of Frank and takes his chilled cheeks in her warm hands. It’s enough to get his eyes off of Joey and onto her. “See? No big deal, babe. What’s a nickname gunna do?”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

Julie stares back. “It doesn’t, eh?”

Joey stands behind her, arms crossed as the wind belts on his back. “Guys? Can I come in or am I standing out here all day?”

Frank’s shoulders tense before they relax. “Yeah. Fine. Come on it, man.”

From off to the side, hidden by the dim lighting of the factory, Susie fiddles with a wrench. It’s the only thing she could find in ten seconds as a distraction to the awkward ass tension behind her.

Things have been off since that night. Since the body was bagged and tossed into the river, everyone has been on edge. Joey’s friendliness to Julie sets Frank off, Julie doesn’t smile, and Joey is pushing buttons, testing his limit with Frank. If it wasn’t for Joey being such a little shit, they might not be in this situation.

“I could be in my bed with Mister Blue right now,” she whispers to herself.

It’s cold. If they didn’t murder that man… she could still be home with her family, but she knows she can’t. They’re all prime suspects. None of them have to go into town to know that. It’s obvious, isn’t it? They’re a bunch of teenagers who have nothing to do in this rotten town. They rip shit up if they can’t steal it first and care only about themselves. The whole town hates them-

“Susie?”

The sound of Joey beside her helps her open her eyes, now realizing she’s gripping the wrench to her chest. “Oh. Hey…”

“You okay?”

“Just thinking…”

“About what happened back there? Look, Frank gets pissy sometimes-”

“I mean before.” She turns to him, noticing how his dark skin is dripping melted snow. The light coming in from the smashed factory windows is enough to make them glow.

Joey pushes back his hood to rub at his neck. “Before? Yeah, I… think about it too sometimes… Do you regret it?”

Susie thinks this over. Does Joey regret it? “I don’t.”

His shoulders drop and he looks relieved, even smiling. “Good. I was worried.”

“About what?” She chuckles, her grip on the wrench white knuckled. “That I’d regret killing the fat mofo? Nah, he’s nothing. I bet we did the town a favor getting rid of him.”

Joey leans in. “Oh? How so?”

“He was probably eating half the burgers at Macy’s place. We’re helping her feed the rest of the town. Fuck that guy.” Susie’s hand is shaking.

Joey reaches out and brushes a pink hair from Susie’s bright, blue eyes. He holds his smile, but with a touch of remorse behind it. “You’re strong, like Julie. Give it time, girl, and you’ll be even stronger than her.”

Susie chuckles quietly. “What you mean? Like what? I’m a late bloomer?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m your ass.”

“At least you’re a nice ass.”

“Are you talking about me or my physical ass?”

“Both?”

“Who’s being the ass now?”

They lean towards each other as the air softens between them. When one thinks of how to insult the other, the moment is spoiled by Julie.

“Guys? You staying behind or exploring this shit hole?” She’s already up on some spiral staircase, leading to an open upper floor.

Frank is already walking around the grate flooring, his boots pushing dirt between the holes and sending it down on the oblivious pair.

“Hey, man! Stop it!” Joey rubs his eyes when some gets in his eyes.

Susie laughs. “What’s wrong? You gunna cry?”

Joey smacks her arm. “Nah. Now let’s see what this place has to offer.”

“I bet there’s weed.”

Joey whips to Susie. That was shocking, like when Nirvana shot to the top of the records. “What?”

“I bet there’s weed,” she repeats herself.

“Why would there be-? Girl, weed needs sunlight. Why would they grow something like that here?”

“Because there's trying to hide it? They were shady guys, but they could've rolled in some UV lamps!”

“Then they would have grown it in the woods! Not in some damp and creepy as fuck factory!”

Up above, Frank in leaning over a railing, mere feet from the smashed panels of glass. He stares out the one, barely able to see Joey’s car in the distance. He doesn’t flinch when Julie wraps her arm around his waist.

“Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you snap at Joey earlier? That wasn’t cool.”

“He’s testing me lately. It bugs me.”

“Really? What do you think? He’s going to fight you for leadership?”

“Maybe.”

“Why?”

Frank turns to her suddenly, making her lean back. “Why all the questions, babe? Did I do something?”

“No, but you might if you continue acting like this.” Julie curls her hand around the side of his neck. He shudders. “Frank, if it’s some fucked up jealousy you got going on, I don’t need it. I dealt with it enough in school from other guys. You pull that and I’ll pull on your nuts. You got me?”

Many men would be afraid of those dark eyes staring at him, but not Frank. He snickers, leaning in her hand. “Oh, babe. I love when you talk like that.”

Julie squints. “I’m serious.”

“I am too.” He quickly grabs her hand and holds it aside as he leans in.

The other two reach the upper level in time to see their friends kissing away their aggression. Like anyone would do, they turn around and go back down the steps.

“I love you, Juls.”

“I hate you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

All with growling bellies, they find themselves in the cafeteria. Or is it a food court? Either way, Joey is smashing a chair into the vending machine and Susie is collecting the change in her sweater, one hand stretching the material like a life net. Plenty of loonies still manage to roll across the floor as if they were mice.

Frank steps on one loonie, sighing to himself as Julie steps up to his side. “Guys… what are you doing?”

“Snagging two year old Coffee Crispies. Here, man.” Joey tosses one of the dozen chocolate wafer bars he came across. “Get one before fat ass Susie eats them all.”

“Hey!” She yells around said chocolate bar in her mouth. Her hands are busy holding her change like a kangaroo to her young.

This is when Julie comes forward to see what Susie has collected in her over-sized sweater. “You got all this out of one machine?”

“Yep!” The best friend beams. “And there was another one when we got in here. Oh, and probably another one off at the other end…” Susie is already daydreaming of all the change she’ll make into a jenga tower later. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Joey grins to himself as he bags all the candy. It’s a good start to replenish their pantry.

Not too far off, Frank checks the garbage bin. Inside he sees a pile of baby animal skeletons. “The fuck is this?”

Joey pops up from his goodie pile and looks in. “Damn. Animals crawled in and died. Sucks to be them, eh?” He pats Frank on the back.

Frank nods and turns away. “They’re still more attractive than you, Joey.”

“Fuck off.”

The two guys go into a shoving battle.

Julie is busy exploring the mediocre ‘kitchen’. It’s really a fridge, a cupboard, and a shelf for two microwaves. “We could use a microwave for Pizza Bites.”

Susie is sitting at a table and counting her change. So far she has twenty-five bucks and some change. Well… ALL of it is change, but that’s not the point. “We have enough for more than Pizza Bites, girlfriend. We could buy a whole, damn pizza with this.”

Joey leans over her shoulder. “Fresh?”

Susie smiles back at him. “Like you? Yep.”

Julie already has the microwave unplugged. “We’ll have to come back another day for this though.”

Both Joey and Susie frown. “Why not?” Susie asks.

“Do you see yourself carrying this through the snow, all the way back to the car? I didn’t think so.”

Quiet all this time, Frank listens, sitting at the end of the table and his head down. His hands are tightly curled across the cold surface, now noticing how the bandages are coming undone. He picks at the bandage job he did, grimacing.

This time, Julie leaves him be. She focuses on the lousy kitchen in back and how much it has to offer. Maybe it’s not so lousy? There is a flashlight on the wall and a cork board full of notes. Maybe there’s something here to go by, to help them find supplies? Nope. No matter how long Julie stares at the scribbles, she can’t understand them. All she notices is how the same signature on each one starts with a fantastic looking E, all cursive and dramatic.

“I can sign better than that,” she chuckles to herself.

“Better than what?”

Julie spins around, falling back at how close Frank is. He grabs her around the waist before she hits the walls. “Jesus, Frank!”

His smile couldn’t be more amused, still holding her to his chest. “My bad.”

“Your bad? I swear-” Julie sighs.

She’s distracted by the warmth of his body against her. It’s enough to make her lose track of what she’s saying, thus entertaining Frank further.

“Cat got your tongue, babe?”

“No,” she says in defeat. “Frank, why are we here?”

He raises a brow. “I thought you knew already. We’re looking for traps, food, anything for us to live on-”

“I have to go back home, Frank.”

“What do you mean?” His grip tightens in that possessive way she enjoys.

“I mean HOME, as in Ormond. My parents are probably worried about me and the others.”

“You’re the one who said we shouldn’t go to town, Juls.”

“Maybe you can’t, but I can.”

“Why?” he asks, leaning in so their noses touch. “Why do you want to go back? I can take care of you, all of you. I wouldn’t have had us come out here if I wasn’t sure I could.”

“Frank. You’re super cool, but… what if you can’t? I want this to work, but I’m scared what will happen next. Do you really think we can stay out here forever? I’m supposed to be in school right now…”

At this, Frank leans back, his once secure grip on her loosening. “I get it. It’s cool.” He glances aside, those dark eyes strong enough not to show pain. He’s learned how to over the years.

Julie reaches up and touches his cheek. “You know I still love you, babe.”

He looks out the kitchen to Susie and Joey. His eyes soften at their antics.

Julie knows what he’s thinking - about how the pair depend on him. Ever since Susie’s parents split and Joey’s are trying to get him into military school, it’s obvious all they have is Frank now.

“Frank. They deserve better than their shitty parents, but-”

“But what?” He whips back to her, a certain sharpness there. “Their families know they hang out with me. It won’t be long till the cops connect the dots and blame us. I won’t let them get caught. We’re The Legion, and we stick together.” He takes Julie’s hands, holding them up between them. “Babe, I don’t want anything to happen to you. Not again.”

She bites her lip and glances aside. All the parties at her place and times together at the lodge can’t compare to the adrenaline in her veins right now. Is she enjoying this struggle? Perhaps a bit… It brings them together.

“Juls?”

“Yeah?”

“If you go back, I want you to be safe.”

“How?”

“You know the flare gun? Back home?” He means the lodge, it practically being his home these days.

“What about it?”

“Take it with you. If something happens, use it. I’ll see it.”

From up at the lodge, a flare couldn’t be missed in the night sky. Even in the day he would hear the loud bang.

“Frank, that’s ridiculous-”

**“Take it,”** he insists with that certain tone. “Please.”

“Do we have to discuss this here?” Julie slips her hands from his and rounds the small kitchen. “Why not at the lodge where you can shove the toy in my hands? Why here?”

Frank puts his hands in his pockets. He does it when he doesn’t want to lash out. He’s seen his ‘dad’ do it enough times. Never will he do the same, keeping those bad thoughts buried in his pockets. “Because you mentioned it first, about leaving. I’ve known for a while you wanted to leave.”

“You… You did?”

“Yeah, I did, Juls.” He tries to smile. “You always said I think three steps ahead, so I have plans set up. You saying you want to go gave me an opportunity to mention it.”

Julie leans around him to peek out in the cafeteria. She doesn’t see Joey nor Susie. “Where did they go?”

“Who?” Frank turns around. “Joey? Susie? Where are you guys?”

The place is empty, a lone loonie left on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their quest for mouse traps, they end on exploring the factory for extra goodies. Sadly, Joey and Susie want to split up and cover more ground. They may have watched too much cartoons and think breaking up is better. That may not be a good decision.

“Where did they go?” Julie sighs. “They know how big this shithole is, right? They’re going to get lost.”

“Maybe they’re avoiding us,” Frank muses softly, still thinking over their lovely conversation from moments ago.

“Probably.” Julie rubs the back of her neck. “Susie hates arguing, what with her parents being breaking up.”

Frank and Julie know the extent of Susie’s parents and their bullshit. Joey took them out to her parents’ place so they could pick her up one time. The shouting at one another was enough for Susie, so she turned to her friends for help. And they were there.

Julie went to the door, Joey stayed in the driver’s seat, and Frank lingered as Julie’s shadow. Frank’s presence was enough to make Susie’s dad lean back at answering the door. Still, he allowed to Susie to slip out the door and under Julie’s arm. Her dad tries to say something, but Frank steps between them, staring at the man from the corner of one eye.

Fair to say it was a tough time. It was also the last time Susie’s been home.

The pair make it to the hall, looking both ways for Susie or Joey. Neither are in sight.

“Really?” Julie calls out. “Where did you two loons head off to?!”

No response.

Frank takes her shoulder. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Yeah, I know, but they still ditched us.”

Frank grins. “Is it really that bad, the two of us together?”

“Why, yes, it is!” Julie says with mock horror.

“Hardy har har.” A hearty shove and the two of them are down the hall.

The factory has such narrow halls for how big it looks outside. Then again, there are lots of side rooms, tiny as could be, all over the place. There are rooms for certain jobs and supplies/ This leads to the pair growing lost as they go left and right, up and down stairs and ending up an an intersection… which splits into five ways?

“Who designed this?” says Julie.

“A really bad contractor.” Frank goes up to a list of arrows on the wall. The text is faded, but legible. “Where do you think they went? There’s a Head Office, Infirmary, and… I think it says Company Store? That’s a thing here?”

“It WAS.” Julie slips up beside him for a peek. “Could see if they have any goodies there. My grandpa always talks about how good his company store was.”

Frank asks “How good could it have been? It’s just a store.”

She shrugs. “Enough he talked about it for over an hour and how fantastic the toilet paper was.”

“Ew.”

“Yeah. Majorly.”

“So… want to check the store?”

“You lead the way, Mister Leader.” Julie makes a dramatic bow, hiding her smile under dark hair.

He scoffs, but smiles all the while. “Only with my girl at my side.”

“I’d be _honored_ , Mister-”

“You make me sound old when you say that.”

“When I say what? Mis-”

“Missy Julie.”

“Double ew. Don’t call me that.”

“Oh, it’s not funny when the tides are turned, eh?”

Their laughter echoes up and down the decrepit halls, their youth bringing an energy these walls have not felt in years. The peeling paint almost reaches out for them when they pass, the weak flakes floating to the floor below. In their joyful energy, the walls quiver. Their steps make the floor beat with a life it once had, when at noon every day dozens of feet would walk upon it.

In these halls, Julie puts her hand in Frank’s sweater pocket, their hands intertwining.

Even with their argument hanging like an uninvited best friend, they know one thing, and it’s that the ‘incident’ won’t break them up. They’re strong than that, and meant to be together. The way they squeeze their hands together is enough a sign.

Up ahead is a smashed bottle. The splatter of clear liquid splashes from the room and into the hall, right at Frank’s feet.

“Stay here.” He unclips his knife and strides forward, his shoulder to the wall.

Inside is the infirmary. Two beds on each wall, curtains around some and ripped off others. The medicine cart in the middle is knocked over, more than one bottle smashed here.

“The hell?” Frank slips in, but keeps himself close to the wall.

“What’s there?” Julie whispers. She isn’t afraid, oh no. If anything, she wants Frank to sneak up on the one responsible and teach them a lesson.

“No one, Juls.” He is about to slip his knife away when he hears a scattering of feet across the room. “Who’s there?!”

Out comes a raccoon.

“Really? Frank, it’s a ‘coon. You about to butcher a raccoon?”

He still holds his knife.

“What’s wrong, Frank?”

His eyes are on the end table beside the frightened raccoon. On top is a cup of coffee, and it’s steaming. “We have to find Susie and Joey. Now. Come on.”

“But what about-”

“Fuck that room. There’s nothing there.”

There’s someone else here, and close. They left that cup there moments before they stepped in. They’re not alone.

Julie doesn’t know why Frank is so worried, but for whatever reason, she’ll go along with it. She doesn’t like to fight him when he’s so tunnel-minded. “Want to check the office or whatever you said? They could be chilling there.”

“Sounds good.” 

Across the factory, exploring the largest supply space, is Joey and Susie. They found it when they seen the Employees Only sign. The more restricted it used to be, the more they want to dive in.

“This sucks.”

Except there isn’t much to be found, evident by Susie’s frown and Joey kicking at the dust.

“I thought there would be restricted files about the drug dealers or radios to knab,” Joey sighs. “I guess cops cleared the place long ago.”

Susie crouches down on the floor to look under some heavy duty shelving. “Has to be SOMETHING cool here. Cops ain’t that clean.”

“Yeah. Cops. Yeah yeah.” Joey is keeping himself busy with some door mirrors in a box, but he keeps glancing at Susie. “Find something?”

“Just some rulers. Nothing fancy~” And she comes out with them, the box on the floor in front of her. She has her back to Joey, assuming him to find his own goodies. “These are high tech rulers. I mean, they’re all metal and made for that heavy duty measuring.” She laughs at the idea. “Heavy duty measuring? Gosh, I must be on something. Joey?” She turns around at his lingering silence. “Why you so-”

An iron pipe comes down as a silhouette, knocking her onto her back. At first she doesn’t feel it, but the onset of radiating, burning pain settles in.

And she screams.

Frank and Julie finished their desperate search of the office when they hear the soft cries that could only be Susie.

“Susie!” Julie shoves past Frank at the door and they charge down the halls.

Frank already has his scarf tied up around his mouth.

Susie pushes herself back across the floor with one hand, the other to her forehead. Everything is a blur and doubling in on her. “W-What do you want?!” She cries out.

The silhouette is of pure hostility, slowly moving forward till they’re standing over her, iron rod at hand. In one smooth movement, he beats Susie across the head.

The first strike was enough, but another? It makes her fall flat and her hands fall beside her.

The man over her only hears the scuff of a shoe across the floor before he’s groaning in pain. He casts a pained glare over his shoulder to see a smaller, dark figure there.

“Fucker,” Frank whispers before twisting the blade in his spine.

Another loud groan and the man goes to his knees.

“Babe, checks on Suz. I got this rotten shithead.” Frank pulls out his blade and leaves the man to pant in agony before he plunges his blade back down in the man’s shoulder. Tendons rip apart and bones crunch at the ferocity, right down to the hilt.

The man tries to reach up and grab at Frank, but his grip is sloppy.

Frank leans in to whisper. “Take it all, asshole. You deserve every. Last. Inch.” Another twist and the man is face down. Frank stands over him, waiting for his last breath until he hears Julie’s cries.

“Oh, Susie. Wake up. Please…” Julie holds Susie’s head as she pats the girl’s cheek. “Come on. You’ve taken worse than that to the face. D-Don’t tell me this hurts- fuck. Frank, I-I don’t know what to do.” Julie looks at him, refusing to cry, but her eyes give everything away.

She’s scared.

And who was that man to hurt her?

Where’s Joey?

“Give her to me,” Frank crouches down and puts away his knife. “Here. I got her. Yeah, I got her head. It’s okay. She ain’t heavy.” Effortlessly does Frank stand up, Susie in his arms. “Go find Joey. He has to be around somewhere.”

Julie has her knife out now as she explores the storage aisles. She disappears from Frank’s sight.

“I’m not worried,” he tells Susie’s unconscious body. “Julie learned from me… Is that too narcissistic? Not a good time, Frank. Jesus.” He adjusts his grip. “You better be okay. For Julie’s sake…”

“Joey!” Julie calls out as she checks each aisle more carefully than the last. “Come on, you piece of shit! We have to go- Joey!” She finds him face down in an aisle. At least his head wasn’t used like a golf ball like Susie’s, but he’s still out of it. At least he’s breathing. “Hey, wake up!” She slaps him.

“Huh?”

“We leaving. Now. Get up.”

“Wha…? Why? Wait, why am I lying down? Did I take a nap-?”

“No, someone hurt Susie. We got to go. Now.” Julie, now not worried about joey being dead, is quickly slipping back into her typically devoid expression.

“You’re kidding. Susie hurt? I mean…” Joey shakes his head. “Where is she?”

“With Frank.”

“He didn’t-?”

“No, now come on.”

Frank is waiting patiently for their return, but biting his lip viciously, tasting blood. “Can you drive, Joey?”

“Give me a minute for blood to reach my brain and I’ll answer ya quick. Just… someone tell me what happened?” In the darkness he didn’t notice sooner, but once he trips over the body it comes all too visible. “Woah! Frank, again? Really, man?!”

“You sound fine. Let’s go.”

They get lost on the way out, but sheer adrenaline gets them out on the assembly floor and out the front door in under five. In another five they’re back to the car and loading Susie in. They have to hurry for the clinic or else.

Joey speeds them out the parking lot in under a minute, not caring for his suspension this time. “Hey, instead of tunes, someone tell me what the FUCK happened back there?” He tries to stay calm, but he loses it at the end.

“Someone attacked Susie,” Frank answers.

“Yeah, no shit, but WHY? Why Susie? Out of us, she’s the most harmless. And shortest. No guy would see her a threat, would he?”

Frank looks out the window.

Julie says “We don’t know why, Joey. We showed up and he was going to kill her. Frank didn’t have a choice.”

Joey scoffs. “Mark it on your arm, man. Two points.” He earns a glare from The Legion leader for that one. “I’m serious. You cold-blooded, man.”

“Joey,” Julie warns.

“And why is it always the back? You can’t face them head-on? It’s like you want to catch them off guard, to maim them or something. You sick, Frank.”

Frank still says nothing. He says nothing the whole way, but the blood speaks more than he ever could. It coats his jacket. That’s when he realizes-

“Leave me at the cabin.”

“What?”

“I can’t be seen like this.”

“Susie is dying, Frank.”

“And so will the rest of us if I’m seen like this. Joey, drop me off.”.

“Fuck that, I’m leaving you at the entrance and that’s it. You walk yourself up there.” Sure enough, Joey slows down in front of the Mount Osmond sign. “See you later, man. We’ll be back… whenever.”

Frank glances back at Julie and slips out before she can stop him. “See you later.”

Julie gazes at him through the window, but receives no look back.

Frank walks around the car and starts his tredge up the snowy driveway, wind blowing at his side. He keeps up a steady pace, hands in his pockets, still going as the car drives off. He only pauses to watch it go.

Joey doesn’t dare look back when he sees holes being drilled into his skull. “Hey, Jules, if you turn up the temperature another ten degrees, you can burn through to my brain.”

“What the fuck, Joey? You leave him that far from the lodge?”

“He’s a big boy. He’ll make it.”

“He’ll make you pay for doing that.”

Joey looks at her in the rear view mirror. “Oh, really? Is that a threat?”

“A warning.”


	6. Chapter 6

Joey feels eyes on him as he arrives at the clinic, half dragging Susie in along with him. “There a doctor here?” He calls out, the three patients waiting all looking up in unison. Two cower away, the teenager known well in Ormond. Joey doesn’t care about the judgement. If only they bothered to help Susie.

A woman approaches the desk from behind a plastic screen and her eyes widen. “Is she okay?”

Joey scoffs. “Do you have eyes? Of course she fucking ain’t. Help her.” His tone is low, begging she listens before things get ugly. It would be a shame if the clinic decided to light fire overnight.

The secretary, who doubles as a nurse, comes out the big metal door to the left, approaching them.

Susie is dripping blood all across the tile, her one foot slipping in it. “G...Guys?”

“Get her some help, dammit!” Joey glares at the woman, frown hidden behind a black bandanna.

Julie stays at her friend’s free side, telling her to stay awake. “Come on, Suz…”

Groggy eyes open and peer around. Susie has a killer headache. Better to shut her eyes and relax for a while longer…

Joey is made to wait in the lobby while Julie goes in back with Susie and the doctor on hand. He isn’t happy, obvious by how he slumps in his seat, arms crossed, and long legs stretched out before him.

He takes the impatient moment to try and think of something else, like when he left Frank at the lodge. Was it a smart idea? Will Frank kill him?

“Nah, he wouldn’t do something that stupid,” Joey ponders internally. “Frank has impulses, but he wouldn’t hurt us. We’re his friends.”

But Frank was ready to shove Joey over the railing just for saying his nickname.

“Shit…” He bites his finger tips, a habit he never could quite kick.

“Your friend will be okay.” A young girl about his age approaches. She came in with what looks like her grandpa, the wrinkly mess sitting in the corner.

Joey glances at the old man then glares at her. “Mind your own business.”

Surprisingly, the girl leans forward, blonde curls touching the corners of her fiery eyes. “I would, but my grandpa will have to wait longer ‘cause of you.”

“Not my fault my friend got hurt,” Joey mutters, looking aside.

“Oh?” The blonde straightens up, her arms crossed to reflect his own, closed off posture. “When was the last time any of you been to school? What are you doing these days? Doing dumb stunts and hoping you don’t die? Is this the tenth time your group has been here this week?”

Joey has had enough. He grabs the girl’s shirt and pulls her in close, his dark eyes narrowed. He hears her gasp and sees the eyes on him, but knows no one will do a thing. Still, he sighs and pushes her back, the girl nearly stumbling over a coffee table.

“Just leave us alone, would ya?”

The girl scoffs. “Stay in the woods and you’ll get your wish.”

He squeezes his biceps, glaring forward.

Susie better be okay.

Or else.

~

“Will she be okay?” Julie pries from beside the doctor, pacing in the small examination room.

This place ain’t made for such rigorous checkups. Normally people come in with hypothermia, weird bumps, killer headaches, and sprained ankles. Susie is a mix of many serious conditions…

“She could have a concussion, internal bleeding… anything really.” The doctor sets his glasses atop his head and looks to Julie. “I don’t want to assume the worst, but I have to in this case. How did it happen again?”

“She fell.” Julie wants to figure out what happened before she goes blabbing.

“Uh huh…” He doesn’t believe her.

“Really. She was climbing the roof and trying to walk on its edge.”

Now that’s more believable, the man’s eyes softening. Funny how admitting to doing something dumb suddenly makes it more realistic.

“So…” Julie prods in. “What now?”

“Do you know her parents? They have to be informed or else we won’t be able to do anything for her.”

“What? Why the Hell not?” Julie tries to be civil, but she’s internally fuming.

The doctor straightens his shoulders. Rigid. “Do you know her family or not, Miss Julie?”

_Excuse me?_

“What was that?” Julie leans back on the balls of her feet. She doesn’t remember giving her name. 

“Miss Julie.” The doctor’s eyes are hard. “I know your parents. They’re worried about you. What if this happened to you instead of your friend?”

Oh shit.

“I’ll let her family know. Can we go now?”

“I suggest Susie stays here to be kept stable. We don’t have much, but it’s more than what you can do, Julie. You must be exhausted. You should rest.”

She doesn’t like where this is going…

“Stay here, please.” Without much warning, the doctor steps outside the small room and shuts the door.

“Julie?” Susie opens her eyes to bright lights.

She turns to her friend, taking Susie’s hand in both of hers. “Hey, girl.”

“H-Hey… Where… are we?”

“A clinic.”

“Why?”

Julie has to laugh, just a bit. “A psycho beat you over the head, Suz.”

“Oh, cool…”

Julie doesn’t expect anything more. Even so, she has to ask- “Do you want to see mom and dad?”

“Huh?” Delirious, Susie opens both eyes. “Why?”

“Doctor won;’t let you get help unless they’re here.”

“S-Shi…”

Julie assumes she wants to swear, but her voice trails off. “Susie?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I can’t… they…” Tears swell in her eyes.

It’s all Julie needs for confirmation. “Relax. I’ll get us out.” She pats the girl’s hand and sets it down. She goes to the handle to find it not wiggle an inch. Of course. “Prick…”

A sink, chair, desk, counter, and a cabinet. This is what Julie has to work with.

The doctor comes back with a nurse, unlocking the door. He warns the man next to him to be careful. “Just remember-”

A sudden ache and a burn fills his chest. He looks forward from the nurse and sees the hilt of a needle in his chest. “Wha…?”

Julie pulls back the needle and casually gestures the tip to the nurse. “Silence,” she whispers.

The nurse backs up. He tries to run for it, but a hand reaches from the room and yanks him in. The door shuts. Moments later, Julie steps out, adjusting her jacket and cracking her neck. In behind, the nurse is slid face first against the cabinet, unconscious.

“Let’s go, girlfriend.” She checks if the coast is clear and comes back for her friend.

Susie steps over the doctor and nurse, the door closed behind them, bodies hidden. “Did you…?”

“Just the one.”

“Jul…” Should her friend have really done that? What really was the threat?

Julie knew what was coming. She knows all too well the space men take, consuming your spacious bubble for themselves. She felt it too many times before, the way men try to control you.

But not today.

“I had to. If I didn’t, they would have taken us somewhere we can’t leave.” Julie tries her best to justify her actions, knowing all too well the fear Susie must be feeling. But Susie doesn’t understand anything in her groggy state. If she were any more awake, she would have felt the horrible ache in her chest when the doctor said Julie’s name like it wasn’t totally creepy.

The hall is clear all the way to the lobby. There, the pitbull named Joey waits, always alert.

“Suz?” He comes forward, rather hesitantly, a hand reaching for Susie.

Julie nods them out the front door without a word.

It’s by the time they leave the clinic that the bodies are found.

_Frank II_

_Julie I_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion suffered from their curiosity of the factory. While trying to find food and rat traps, they ran into someone most horrible. They attacked Joey and Susie, leaving the girl with a headache worse than a hangover. Julie killed the town's only doctor and assaulted a nurse. Joey is cautious around his ever disturbing gang leader... and now has to help discard another body.

“So you murdered him?”

“He’s just taking a nap, Joey.”

“Yeah, a fucking DIRT nap! What the ever living DiCaprio, Julie?!”

“Shut it. Susie’s trying to sleep.”

“Shit, sorry, Suz.”

“Tis cool…”

“Seriously, Julie…”

“Joey, they locked us in there.”

“And?”

“And what if they know about what we did to your old boss?”

“One, he wasn’t my boss. He worked there and he grabbed you in front of the most protective boyfriend ever. Second, you KILLED a guy in public, so of course they know we killed someone now!”

“Volume.”

“Julie…”

She turns in her seat to face the anxious, young man. “You’re supposed to be the tough guy. What’s up with you?”

“I just…” He remembers the way that girl looked at him, like she knew something he didn’t. Perhaps she does. This town is tight knit when you don’t ditch it half the time to have reckless fun. “I feel like we’ll be in serious trouble the next time we come back.”

“We won’t come back.”

“What?” Now it’s Joey’s turn to look at her.

Julie shrugs. “Let’s leave Ormond. This place is shit and I’ve wanted to go for a long time.”

“But… But how?”

“Frank and I have a plan.”

“What kind of plan?”

“A road trip.” She gives a closed lipped smile. “Susie mentioned it once and we took it a step further.”

Joey adjusts himself in his seat, still focused on the road. “Go on.”

“We know how to survive, just not in a decrepit place like Ormond. Our school hates us, our family doesn’t help, and the cops only care about that one bastard’s life. They’re willing to throw us in jail without a second thought if it means appeasing the public. No, we’ll leave and make a life for ourselves. No way we’re rotting in jail. Four lives for one? It’s ridiculous.”

Joey processes all that. “So…”

“We’re leaving before they can catch us on anything.”

“What about food?”

“We can survive three weeks without it.”

“Julie-?”

“We’ll figure it out after we’re out. Better to get supplies where we won’t be recognized.”

“But ain’t the closest town over two hours away? Richard’s?”

Julie nods. “We start there then find where to go next. That’s what Frank wants.”

“And what if I don’t want to do what Frank wants?”

“Excuse me?” Julie twists to Joey, dark eyes narrow.

She didn’t like Frank much at first. He was a loner when she met him in town. He stuck to himself and watched from the shadows. Well, one fateful night, their eyes met, and he walks up to her. Course she smiled first, a welcome gesture for him to meet with her side. The two linked like two magnets, a soon to be chaotic pair.

Susie and Joey floated into the picture due to the pair’s magnetic energy. It’s like they could sense power and glided to it for guidance.

And now one of them is doubting the authority of the gang’s leader.

Joey doesn’t answer Julie when she asks him multiple times to repeat himself. He already knows he messed up. Who cares? Frank won’t do anything. He’ll just threaten Joey like usual. Not like Joey couldn’t kick his ass if he tried-

Joey’s grip on the wheel tightens. Did he just think about hurting Frank?

They arrive at Mount Ormond and the lodge which awaits them.

Inside, Frank’s shadow looms by the window, watching them roll up. He has his arm over his head, resting on the glass. His signature knife rests in his hand. His grip relaxes when he sees no cars following his friends up the hill.

Julie shuts the car door harder than she meant to, but not feeling guilty. She opens up the back and pulls Susie out.

“Careful,” Joey warns. “Don’t look at me like that, Julie. She’s hurt real bad.”

“I know.” Julie pulls Susie’s arm over her shoulder, walking them through the snow. It’s probably two feet deep. “Open the door for us, asshole.”

Biting back a sarcastic remark about Julie’s slow ass, he heads to the door to open up. He’s doing it for Susie’s sake.

Susie opens her eyes when she’s across the couch, staring up at the open ceiling. Snowflake float in and land on her nose. “A shithole like this can only be home,” she grumbles.

Sitting by her feet, elbows across her knees, Julie grins. “Better than with mom and dad, eh?”

“Definitely… Where’s Joey?”

Julie lifts her head and looks to the upper level, a silhouette of her boyfriend staring down at them. Without looking away, she says “I don’t know.”

Joey is in the basement, looking over the ice box in the corner. He shakes his head and goes back upstairs. He is greeted by Frank at the top. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

Frank tilts his head a fraction. His expression is hidden by the dim lighting behind him. “What did they say?”

Joey’s hands tighten up in his pockets. “About Susie? She’s fine.” Should he mention what Julie did to the doctor?

_“What happened, Joey?”_

Joey feels the hairs on the back of his neck lift. He doesn’t like the level tone Frank is using, like he were Frank’s prey, and perhaps he is. He’s trapped in the basement with no other way out. “She got hurt.”

“Who was he?”

“A guy. I don’t know, man. He must’ve hit me out. Not like I even seen him, or else I would’ve kicked his ass first.” He isn’t lying. Will that satisfy Frank enough to let up on the creeper act?

“We have to go back, Joey.”

“The fuck we do!”

Frank takes a step down.

Joey backs up one. “Why, man?”

“We have to hide the body.”

“Well we didn’t do so good hiding the first one, did we? Who’s to say they won’t find this one too?”

Frank is silent.

Joey swears internally. He knows he pissed him off. He had to-

“Do you hate someone, Joey?”

“Huh?” That catches him off guard.

“If you want someone else blamed, we can make it happen.”

Joey’s mind immediately goes to his classmate at the clinic. She knows something. That makes her dangerous.

In Joey’s thoughts, Frank makes his way down the stairs, now face to face with his friend. “You have someone in mind.”

“I do.” Joey has to congratulate himself on remaining steady. Those wide, dark eyes of Frank’s are all too observant and owl-like, never blinking. “What’s the plan?”

The corner of Frank’s lips turn up in a smile. “Just help me collect the body.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the rest, but the next one is going to be one of the longest yet. Thank you again for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are a pair that fight one another all the time. They know Frank is in power, so the two end up going back to the factory to finish the job. It was Frank's idea. Not Joey's. He'd rather be taking care of Susie.

Nothing worse than a car ride with someone who’s holding a seven inch knife in their hand.

Joey has both hands on the wheel, but he feels his sheath on his left hip. If Frank were to snap, he always has it, but would he reach it in time? He’s seen the way Frank practiced on that furniture store, stuffing flying everywhere as Susie claps her hands and giggles.

He smiles at the thought of Susie. She’s been dragged into this along with himself and Julie. All of them are in for the long haul, sure, but Joey will keep Susie safe. She can have the freedom she’s always wanted, he her shadow, her protector.

“Don’t miss the turn. _Again_.”

Joey snaps from his thoughts and licks his lips. “Yeah, man. Thanks.”

Frank merely watches Joey from the corner of his eye then looks out the window. He’s been silent for the majority of the trip, more focused on the paint thinner in back.

The factory greets them like it did the first time, only a few hours ago. At least the wind has died down, and the doors are already ripped open, so it’ll be easier to get in. Even so, that’s only physically. Mentally, Joey doesn’t want to go in. Even so, he shakes his head and storms in, two canisters of paint thinner in his hands.

Frank walks behind, one hand in his jacket pocket, the other at his knife.

Joey doesn’t like how he’s the only one making sound. Why does Frank have to be so quiet all the time, like he were a stalker planning his next murder? That’s not far off from the truth, actually…

Joey stops and turns to face Frank, the older man pausing and raising a brow.

“Yes, Joey?”

“Could you try to make a sound? You’re creeping me out.”

Frank grins, eyes narrowed. “Oh, I’m sorry. Would you prefer I stomp around and slam pallets around?”

Joey rolls his eyes and creeps going. “Fuck it. Let’s get this over with.”

The two boys turned men were merely guests at one of Julie’s parties. It had been a Friday night and everyone was invited, Julie’s parents gone for a business trip, getting loans for their latest invention. Evidence of said invention are all over the house, bits of pieces of robotics on the dining room table and counters. The kids there find it hilarious.

Julie invited Frank and Joey. Oh, she doesn’t even have to invite Susie. That bitch invites herself even when Julie jokingly gives her a note saying not to come. The two guys watched each other from across the room, knowing one to be the bull and the other a lion. Both were dominated by a silent pride, trying to psych the other into leaving first.

Julie broke it up when she took Frank to the backyard for a bbq. It’s like she could sense the tension, even in a packed room full of fun, laughing individuals. Perhaps she was the moderator. It was her party, after all. She was used to dumb fights she’d have to break up or, in this case, stop it before it becomes a fight.

Susie was shy. She would laugh with the jokes groups were saying, but no one would hear her when she spoke. It didn’t take long for her to hide in the bathroom upstairs, waiting for the night to end. While she sat on the bathtub’s edge, reading a Bop magazine, she heard a knock. She told them to go away. Another knock. After the fifth time, she opened it up, magazine rolled up like a bat.

That’s how Joey and her met, with a hard smack of a magazine across the face.

In present time, three months down the road, Susie takes to Joey’s side to comfort him, and he her. They need each other without confessing it. So, when Joey found Susie on the ground, bleeding out and fading from conscious, you can imagine how he felt.

He’ll be glad to burn this bastard’s body.

The warehouse door opens and they step in. It’s still as dusty and boring as before, missing only a body.

“What the fuck?” Frank goes over to make sure he’s seeing this right. “Joey, where’s the body?”

“It’s gone…” Joey looks around, fearing the worst. “Someone found out. I bet cops are here somewhere-”

“No.” Frank turns around, mask slipped across his face, voice now muffled. “Pour the thinner. There’s still Susie’s blood we need to cover up.”

Joey hesitates, but only because he worries what’s on the other side of the tall aisles. Anything could be there. Still, he pours the thinner across the cement floor, going up and down where the blood is. This is where all the evidence is and, if it burns the rest of this place, then go be it. “Okay, man. I need the light...er?”

_Frank is gone._

“Don’t be a creeper, man. Seriously. Not right now!” Joey’s voice rises at the end. He gets no response… A slip of his black and white mask and he’s patrolling the middle of the aisles. He’s got aisles to his left and his right, his eyes going to same direction with each aisle he passes.

He hears breathing behind him. He grins and turns around. “Frank, you little bitch. You are not a master of stealth after… all?” He looks up at a tall figure, hidden by darkness the same way Frank had been on the stairs. He’s a silhouette… but this ain’t Frank.

Joey jumps back as the man swings out at him, fingers grazing Joey’s mask. “Fuck you!” He slashes back, getting the man’s hand.

The man looks at his hand, but makes no sound of distress. He raises his head back up, presumably staring Joey down.

“What the Hell?” Joey takes a step back, sneaker squeaking on the floor. It echoes.

Another swing from the man, and this time he shoves Joey to the ground.

A string of colorful curses erupt as Joey scrambles back. He can’t get up in time before the man has his hand twisted in Joey’s backpack strap. Joey unclips the strap with shaking hands and falls onto his back, gasping for air. The man is now standing over him.

And another silhouette is standing atop the impossibly tall shelves, looking down at them. The figure has a knife in hand.

Joey yells “Help me, you asshole!”

The shadow before Joey looks up in time to see Frank land atop of him, the two landing hard on the cement floor. Frank jumps off and helps Joey up,

The man gets up and faces them both.

Joey has his knife ready to stab a bitch. “Is this the prick who attacked Susie?”

“Can’t be.” Frank squints at the dark man. He’s not dark like Joey dark. No, he’s like a magnet to shadows, hiding his face in them. “I killed the prick.”

The man steps forward.

Frank dives in for the man’s throat. His knife grazes the shoulder as the man leans away, aiming for Joey instead. Joey had tried to sneak around, but the man has him by the neck. Frank slices at the man’s arm and he grunts, releasing Joey.

The two boys work in unison, like hyenas around their prey. They move around the monster like man to slash at his knees and sides, releasing only a groan or two. The bastard just won’t go down.

Frank jumps back when the man gets hold of a hammer nearby. “Shit…”

Joey goes in first, aiming for the stomach and landing a hit. He smiles. The man elbows Joey in between the shoulder blades, Joey going down like a brick. He holds up the hammer-

“Shit!” Frank repeats, this time racing in. He barely has time to tackle the man down before he lands another blow on Joey.

Being smaller, Frank is at a disadvantage the moment he realizes what he’s done. He tries to get up off the man, but he already has both hands on Frank’s skull.

And he’s beginning to squeeze.

Frank is in a panic to get him to let go. He slashes at the man’s hands with his knife, but gets nothing. **“J-Joey!”**

The younger man behind him is on his hands and knees, trying to recover from the near blackout. “Huh?” Then he clues in.

Frank is howling now, his mask beginning to crack under the pressure. The man continues to squeeze.

Joey comes over and kicks the man’s head. It’s enough to alleviate his grip, allowing Joey to catch Frank and pull him away.

The man sits up.

“We have to go,” begs Joey, and Frank couldn’t agree more, although he wishes he said it first.

The man is standing by the time the two young men are out the door and running down the hall. They look back, but the man never catches up.

Joey is about to round a corner to hit the main factory floor when Frank sees a shadow in the doorway. He only has enough time to grab Joey’s collar and pull him back when the stranger steps into sight. Among all the large factory windows, he can’t hide in the darkness anymore.

And he’s wearing a white mask with two black holes.

Speed vs Strength, this time in a narrow hallway, Frank and Joey have to find a way around this monster.

“Wanna knock him over again?” Joey suggests, getting a nasty glare from Frank. Joey can feel the heat even with their masks on. “I guess not.”

Frank grabs Joey for the hundredth time today and hauls him off down the narrow stretch of hall. They make it to the infirmary. Inside, they tip a cabinet onto the man when he steps in. The weight is enough to crush him.

“Fuck yeah!” Joey hops for a high five, but meets empty space.

Frank is already climbing atop the cabinet and crouching down to escape out the doorway. This may be their only chance out.

Joey is quick to follow after. He ain’t a fool to hang around long… Wait…

There’s bottles of pills in a cabinet. This catches his eye. Why? Because Susie is hurt. She could use some of this.

Joey fumbles for his backpack, but the awareness hits him - he left it on the floor in the warehouse. “Shit…” He rips open the cabinet and takes off his sweater, using it like a net for the various canisters. From glass to plastic, he throws them all into his makeshift hobo sack.

The cabinet shuffles behind him.

“Joey, hurry the hell up!” Frank yells from the hallway.

“One second!”

A hand comes from underneath the cabinet, then begins to lift the heavy, groaning wood.

Joey finds painkillers and sleep aids. He throws them in too along with some bandages. He ain’t no doctor, but this stuff is here for a reason, so he’ll grab it all.

The cabinet squeals like a pig as it’s pushed aside.

Joey turns to the man, a bottle of rubbing alcohol in hand. He grins that sadistic grin of his anticipating a crucial moment which neither Frank nor the man can assume. “You think you’re the badass around here, man? Well take this!”

From in the hall, Frank turns up at his nose at the sharp, strong smell. “What the Hell…?” He abruptly sees flames erupt before him, making Frank back up into the wall.

Joey stands inside the room, trapped. Now how does he get out? The man is on fire, but he’s standing there. No, he’s walking towards Joey. “Back up, ya psycho!” Joey runs around a bed and jumps over it, running for the doorway. Leftover alcohol burns across the cabinet, but he jumps and slides across the surface, avoiding the flames entirely.

And the hand that only skims his shoulder, trying to pull him back.

This time, the pair make it through the double doors.

“I’ve never been so happy to see snow.”

“Shut up, Joey, and help me shut these.”

The two use Frank’s belt to tie the double doors shut again. If this can at least slow that psycho down long enough so they can get out, then so be it.

“Also what the hell were you doing back there?”

“I had to grab medicine.”

“Since when?”

“Since Susie.”

The Legion leader can’t argue with that. They have to take care of themselves, but he won’t compliment Joey on the decision. It almost got them killed.

The make a mad dash for the car and drive off with the engine barely having time to cool down. The whole ordeal lasted maybe ten minutes.

“Hey, Frank?” No response. “How did you know someone was there? You were like Batman up in those rafters.”

“I wasn’t in the rafters.”

Joey grins to himself. “Well, those shelves. You came down with that superhero landing. It was pretty epic. I wish I could do that, but I’m afraid of heights.”

Frank, elbow on the window with cheek in hand, smiles. “I just had this feeling.”

“About the landing?”

“No, idiot, someone being there. I just… I’ve always had this talent to sniff others out. It’s this adrenaline I have.” Frank looks down at his one hand, the bandages soaked through with blood.

“You’ve always had the knack for that. You’re like a hunter, man.”

Frank looks back out the window.

He’s felt different for a long time, his body seemingly reconditioned for this world. It’s been like this since the night they buried the body by the river. He doesn’t feel tired or have the lingering starvation he once had. Is he just anxious?

Must be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since they visited the factory, were attacked, brought Susie to the doctor, attacked said doctor, and tried to find a body that still had some life left in it. The Legion is at their base, trying to see it more as home, and debating over just what the hell happened. A lot can happen in one day and the events can drag out for days after.

It’s been a solid two days since the incident at the factory. Susie is still on the couch, taking over like the true couch potato that she is. It’s expected when she was beaten with an iron pipe. Ouch.

Joey sleeps in the recliner nearby, but not in the way God intended. No, he doesn’t recline it at all, preferring rather to have his legs hang over the armrest, crossed arms across his chest.

Nearby, Julie and Frank are awake, standing on the balcony. It wraps the whole lodge, but they stand side to side, knees brushing. The comfortable silence around them is only beat by the owl in the distance, hooting every so often.

“I’m surprised no one’s come out here for us yet,” says Julie. Her eyes have been on the darkness for so long her eyes have begun to burn. She’s looking for the red and blue lights. Anything.

Frank slips his hand over hers, their bodies leaning into the railing. “They don’t know where we are.”

“We should leave.” She gazes up at him, looking for some guidance. “We have to.”

Frank nods.

A cold hand comes up and rests on his cheek. Julie leans in. “Susie can’t go back to her parents. They’ll never let her leave again.”

They both glance through the glass, seeing Susie’s body by the glowing fireplace.

“We still aren’t ready.”

“Frank…”

“What?”

“You never told me what happened at the factory.”

“I guess I forgot. It wasn’t important. We burned the body and buried it. Nothing more.”

“You sure?” Julie squints. She’s just as observant as Frank, if not more. “Then what happened to your mask?”

He curses himself for leaving it on the counter where she’d see it. “I dropped it.”

Julie says nothing more. If he wants to lie, then fine. So, instead of begging for an answer from her boyfriend/leader, she heads inside.

Frank stays out in the winter’s grasp for a while longer. He still can’t get the thought of that mysterious man at the factory. He was a tall, dark stranger, but he wasn’t a gentlemen. Frank touches the side of his head at the memory of his head beginning to burst. Luckily Joey had been there. If not…

The owl hoots.

He flicks his head up at the noise, not realizing his heart beginning to race. “Shit…” Frank holds his head in both hands now, struggling to breathe.

Till he hears a creak in the floorboards next to him.

“Holy shit, man!” Joey holds up his hands, feeling a knife to his Adam’s apple. “Props for being so quick, but really?”

Frank lowers the blade. “You shouldn’t sneak up on someone.” He is surprised with himself for sounding so even.

“So…”

“What?”

“Did you tells Julie what happened?” Getting no answer, Joey’s eyes narrow. “Dude-”

“We will not worry her or Susie. The prick is dead.”

“How do you know? Sure, I lit his ass, but that don’t mean a thing. You stabbed him before and he got up. No big deal for ‘im. He took it like a BB gun.” Joey steps closer. “The two of us should have have ‘im. I don’t get it.”

A dark chuckle escapes Frank. “Who cares? We’ll be gone soon.”

Joey says “Oh? And what if he finds us before then? He probably has a sick grudge against us now.”

“He won’t find us, and if he does, it’ll be three on one.” Frank looks out at the trees. “Tomorrow, you and me are going on another run.”

“Oh, hell no!” Joey grits his teeth. “Two days back I went on a run and it ended with Susie getting hurt and us nearly killed-”

“There’s a bus.”

That makes Joey stop. “What?”

“Julie and I have had our eye on it for some time. If we take it, we can use it to get out of here.”

Joey asks “And what about the cops? They’ll be looking for it the moment they notice it missing.”

“We have spare plates. Plus it’s a rather common bus, Joey.”

“Don’t tell me it’s a big, yellow bus.”

Frank chuckles behind his hand. “No no. It’s an RV.”

“Now why didn’t you say that first, you ass?!” Joey smacks his arm.

That makes Frank tighten up and send Joey a glare. Joey knows better than to do something like that. He always had. Frank isn’t a touchy feely guy unless he’s around Julie. Touching him brings out this… Joey likes to say it’s a ‘defensive’ side of him, like he’ll strike out.

“Sorry, man.”

“It… It’s fine.” Frank begins to relax. He has to stop lashing out at Joey for every little thing.

Joey looks away. He should remember not to upset Frank. They’re supposed to be buddies, watching each other's back like they did two days ago. He smiles uneasily at Frank. “That was pretty sweet today, what we did.”

Frank smiles back. “Yeah. I guess it was.”

“Let’s not do it again, right?” Joey grins. “I might not get over in time and your brain will be splattered all over the walls.”

“Wow, Joey. Did you already fantasize about this? You sound like you have.”

Joey puffs out his chest. “I might’ve. I got a sick mind. Can’t help it, man. I guess your ways are rubbing off on me. I just need a girl to save now.”

“What about Susie?” Frank asks cautiously. He notices how Joey bites his lip.

“Yeah, but I don’t want her to risk her life just so I can prove how macho I am.”

Frank nods. “I get it… Joey…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t blame yourself for before. We had no idea the bastard was there. The same could have easily have happened to me and Julie.”

“You and Julie?” Joey laughs. “No, you’re too scary for that guy. You wouldn’t have hit the dirt like I did. That guy did me one in the back of the skull and I was out like a light. You? You would have turned around, blood running down your face, and gut him for touching Julie.”

“...I might’ve.”

“Oh, don’t have a wet murder dream on me, Frank. At least wait till I leave the room!”

“We’re outside, J’.”

“Hmm… you’re right. I’mma go in and take a nap before you wake me like the early riser you are. Night, Frank.” Joey stops himself from saying ‘Frankie’. The nickname upset The Legion leader yesterday.

Frank is outside for another hour before he goes inside. If only he noticed the silhouette in the trees, watching him from below.

Julie glances up from her spot on the couch. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Enjoy the fresh air?” Julie comes over with some hot cider she managed from boiling water and a packet of cider powder. Is that what it’s called? Either way, Julie finds it delicious and shares the mug with her boyfriend.

“Not bad,” he bares a smile beside the intense fire, the ember glow across his face. “Where did you find that?”

She shrugs, reaching up to push Frank’s hood back off his head. “I may have snagged it when we were last out.”

“At the factory?”

“Yep. Not half bad, eh?”

“Babe, your Canadian is showing.” Frank stifles a chuckle at her playful shove. “Ready for bed?”

“I tried to take a nap on the couch, but… well…” Julie glances back at the hibernating teenage better known as Susie. “She kicked me off twice.”

Frank curls his arm through his girl’s. “Forget her. She’ll be fine for the night.”

After the pair have gone upstairs to one of the sitting rooms, now a bedroom for The Legion leader, Joey comes into sight. Even so, there’s no one to see him except himself in the reflective surface of a glass panel on the stairs. He sighs, stepping down into the conversation pit, sitting at Susie’s head.

Was getting the pills worth it? Will the RV be important tomorrow? So much stealing…

Joey grins. He loves it, but only if he won’t get caught in the process. If they manage to nab that RV tomorrow and get out of dodge, they’ll be safe from their families and the so-called neighbors that want better for them. He holds his arm at the memory of one particular place. His parents sent him there, hopeful his return would be that of a well-behaved child. All they received was rightful rebellion. They never should have sent him there.

“Jo Jo?” A small whisper catches his attention.

“Hey Suz.” Joey leans over to take her hand in his.

She smiles up at him. “What happened? Did… Did we find the rat trappers?”

Joey chuckles. “You mean ‘traps’, and no, we didn’t.” At her confused expression, his expression sobers. “Do you not remember what happened?” A head shake. “Ah, he really hit you hard.”

“What did? Captain Morgan?” Susie still grins, then it fades. “It wasn’t Frank, was it? What did I-?”

“You did nothing.” Joey squeezes her hand. “It was some psycho.”

“Was he crazier than Frank?” That’s always been her keyword for something else.

“Nah, Frank got to him first.” At her relaxed features, he continues. “It was crazy, Suz. Frank jumped down from these aisle stand things and totally stabbed that guy a new asshole or two. Right in his neck!”

Susie whistles, then coughs. “Ow… So… he’s dead. That’s cool.”

Inside, his blood begins to boil under pressure. He almost feels like he’s being watched by that psycho right now, knowing he isn’t actually dead. No… he lit his ass up. He’s dead. He has to be. No one could survive that… “Hey Suz?”

“Hmm?”

“You know who he reminded me of?”

“Who?”

“Your mom.” A smack to the arm and he laughs. “I’m kidding, but seriously… that guy reminded me of the dude from the movies.”

Susie’s eyes narrow. “We know I’m fantastic at Trivia Pursuit, but could you be a bit more specific?”

“The Halloween one.”

Now she’s excited. “Oh?! The guy with the mask? The stabby guy?”

“That’s the one.” Joey’s inside twist at the mere memory of the giant over him.

“Cool! Did you get his mask?”

“What?”

“Frank killed him, right? Why didn’t you snatch that sick mask up? I bet Julie would’ve shit herself and we could make a scarecrow out of it.”

“Uhh… Yeah. Yeah, that would be cool.”

She reaches up to touch Joey’s cheek. “Hey, what’s up? You look pale, even for a Canadian.”

“Shut up.” Joey grins back. “I’m just thinking about the guy. In the theater, he’s scary, but in person? So much worse. He had these pits for eyes, was stupid tall, and wouldn't stay down. He really was like the movies.”

A pause.

“What do you mean he wouldn’t stay down? You said Frank stabbed him in the chest.”

“The neck.”

“Whatever. Did he kill him or not, Joey?”

He has to think it over for the millionth time today. Never has Joey recollected on the past as much as now. Maybe because it’s the first time his life has been on the line. While Frank is thinking over strategies for next time on beating the fucker, Joey is debating over the real fact at hand, that the prick never fell down. He remained standing as the flames ate away his clothes.

“I don’t know.”

Susie slowly sits up on her knees, eye to eye with him now. “Tell me what happened. Come on, Joey, don’t look at me like that. I have pink hair, but I ain’t a Barbie doll. I’m a big girl.”

“Susie. Please-”

“Tell me or else.”

“Else what?”

“I’ll burn your favorite tape.” Susie grins maliciously. She’s serious.

“Hey now.” Joey leans away. “That ain’t very big girl like of you. Big girls don’t go and burn a guy’s favorite tunes.”

“This one would.”

Joey debates over the options. He wonders if Frank already told Julie or not. He probably did. Julie wouldn’t let Frank go far without making him tell her. “Fine… We didn’t see him die. Frank and me laid a few in him, but he got up. We tried to leave and he cut us off. I ended up lighting him on fire.”

“Really?!”

“Shh, the others are upstairs.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. What’s next?”

“Nothing. We left him burning and ran out.”

“Why not make sure he’s dead?” She pouts.

“Susie… He almost killed Frank.”

Silence. “Oh… How?”

“He tried to crush Frank’s head and, from how loud he was screamin’, he must have been close to succeeding.”

“Who was screaming? The dude?”

“Frank was.”

They never heard Frank scream. He’s always been the silent killer, the one in control. Until today, Joey has never heard such a pained, desperate sound come from Frank. It almost didn’t sound like him.

Joey helps Susie lay back down after she gets her fill on this Halloween imposer. She wants to discuss the chances of the mask having been burned up on not, but when he doesn’t answer her, she gives up in a huff. He’s relieved when she has fallen asleep, getting up from the couch himself to walk around. His leg may have fallen asleep with her head on it.

The same old lodge has the same old walls and same old hole in the ceiling. Joey lets out a shaky sigh, a white cloud furrowing from his lips. He knows this place could use work… or they could abandoned it. Still… He looks up at the mural and reminisces over what led them here. School and parties and group crimes led to this unholy bond.

Rat skitters by.

“Shit!” Joey kicks it into the closest wall. “Oh. Damn.” He looks around to see if anyone caught that. Nope. He walks over to it. It really is dead. “Heh… Who needs traps when you got a size eleven sneak’?” He glances into the nearby pantry.

Maybe the rats are a sign to leave. Too many rats in this place.

Five rested inside the lodge that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. I like this idea and will continue as I have to give my Canadian killers some credit, me being Canadian myself.  
> P.S. Tis a slow burner of a story, but the result will be a bloody good time. Thanks again!


End file.
